particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank-Sigmar Landsberg
Frank-Sigmar Landsberg is a Conservative Politician in Dorvik, who served as the Conservative & Reformist Alliance's leader after re-founding it November 4305, to succeed the dissolved Alternative for Dorvik. Landsberg identifies as a Pro-Artanian conservative. Biography Frank-Sigmar became involved with the AfD during the 4290s under the leadership of Alice Schonfeld, and later Thomas Scheuermann however he never sought election, as he continued to work as a diplomatic relations correspondent for a large national bank. After the dissolution of the AfD, after numerous electoral defeats, Landsberg sought the leadership of the newly formed Conservative and Reformists, succeeding, defeating eight other candidates, six of which were formerly State Councillors. After the 4312 general election, Frank-Sigmar attempted to form a coaltion with the TGP and Civic Union but was unsuccessful. Landsberg became Foreign Secrertary of Dorvik after the 4314 general election, he was one of four Conservative members to be appointed. Political career Frank Landsberg was elected to the State Council in 4208, representing Largonia. In his early parliamentary career, he campaigned for the federalisation of Dorvik and a pro-Artanian basis. He served as leader of the Conservatives from 4305 to 4316, when he resigned amid an internal party row. He was succeeded by party deputy, George Rohrmann. Opposition leader Landsberg served as a minor opposition leader from 4308-14, in 4314 successfully passing a motion of no-confidence in the government, which he claimed was a landmark achievement. Foreign Secretary Frank Landsberg became Foreign Secretary after successfully forming a coalition government alongside the TGP and Southern Independence Party, he was one of four Conservatives to be appointed as government ministers. His appointment was welcomed by the party. Soon after his appointment, he announced that he would implement swift reforms in the Foreign office, including a review into Security Council nominations and that he would seek further funds for his department, he announced investment was key to Dorvik's success, and national security. Landsberg made controversial remarks over the Hulstrian Civil War, claiming Dorvik would withdraw troops if a diplomatic solution was not sought. He received criticism from foreign and domestic powers, the Dorvish communists calling from a motion of no-confidence in him, which he narrowly survived. After this, coalition partner the TGP ordered Landsberg to resign or "face the sack." The party privately told the TGP that Landsberg would consider his position. An early election was called before a decision was made, resulting in the removal of the KRA from government. Frank-Sigmar was largely blamed for the failure of the KRA to continue in government, resulting in the resignation of the then-Justice Secretary, Alexandra Neumann in July 4317 in protest of Landsberg's abstinence. Backbencher As a result of the 4317 General election, Landsberg returned to the backbenches. He actively campaigned on liberal conservative issues, arguing against the party moving further right and losing "key principles and values." Landsberg was considered one of the more rebellious backbenchers. He announced he would step down in 4321 as a member of the State Council. Retirement Landsberg stepped down at the 4321 election in which 20 conservatives lost their seats. He and his wife retired to the suburbs of Weinsedorf in Largonia. He made regular appearances at public events and continued to support the Conservatives and Reformists from outside the State Council. Frank-Sigmar Landsberg died suddenly of a heart attack at his home in Weinsedorf in November 4322 at the age of 67.